villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Headsucker
The Headsucker is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "The Headsucker's Moxxy". He is a short, parasitic man, who can absorb people's knowledge by sucking on their heads. Biography In "The Headsucker's Moxxy", The Headsucker went to the bank, but the banker told him that the bank was closed. As the banker was walking to his car, he noticed that the man was following him, putting him in a state of paranoia. The banker ran for dear life, but then tripped over a fire hydrant, and saw that The Headsucker wasn't even following him at all, and he then realized he was acting foolish. Just then, The Headsucker leaped out of the corner and chomped the guy on the head, and the screen horrifically cut to black. The following day, the bank had been robbed and police were trying to find out who it was. The banker was the only person in Townsville, who knew the combination to the safe and the safe was opened by somebody who knew the combination. The banker swore he didn't steal from the safe, but he still had no idea who did. He said that he didn't remember much from that night, and it was soon shown that he had bite marks on his head and they didn't know where it came from. This must have been because he was brainwashed. That night, a security guard was guarding a highly protected jewel at the Townsville Museum. Just then, the Headsucker attacked him and sucked his brain. He used the knowledge he obtained to turn off the security code to the security system to the crystal and he stole it. The next day, the results were pretty much the same. The security guard was the only person who knew the code, but he didn't remember anything from that night, and he had bite marks on his head, identical to the bite marks on the head of the banker. Just then, a pirate captain arrghed in pain and anger and The Powerpuff Girls went to the beach to see what all of the hubbub was about. The pirate said that his buried treasure, of which only he knew the coordinates to, had somehow been dug up and stolen. He soon revealed that he had bite marks on his head, just like all of the other victims of this mysterious headsucker. The Powerpuff Girls figured out that there was a pattern to all of the crimes this guy was committing. All of his victims had a secret that only they knew, and this secret was to help them access valuables. They knew that The Sapphire Sultan was coming to Townsville that night to disclose information to The Mayor of Townsville, regarding the secret location of his priceless sapphire. They knew that this was where he would strike next. They were right, but they arrived too late, as The Headsucker had already brainwashed the sultan and stolen his sapphire, by the time they got there. The Powerpuff Girls thought of a way to trick The Headsucker, by luring him into attacking The Mayor, by pretending he was actually a smart guy, who knew all the secrets of Townsville. Sure enough, The Headsucker targeted The Mayor of Townsville and tried to suck the knowledge out of his brain. However, due to The Mayor being a complete and total idiot with nothing in his brain, The Headsucker gained no knowledge from him, giving The Powerpuff Girls the ability to beat him senseless right then and there. An action packed fight occurred and The Headsucker tried to suck the brains of The Powerpuff Girls, but he failed and when he did, he was taken to jail. When The Narrator closed the episode, he started to lose his train of thought and then claim that his head hurts, implying that he was attacked by The Headsucker. Victims *Banker *Museum Security Guard *Pirate Captain *Sapphire Sultan *The Mayor of Townsville *Blossom (attempted) *Bubbles (attempted) *Buttercup (attempted) *The Narrator Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Parasite Category:Brainwashers Category:Mute Category:Thief Category:Enigmatic Category:Self-Aware Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot Category:Genderless